dsguidefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sorts
Sorts de base (s'apprennent auprès de Sage Freke ou de son apprenti) thumb|leftFlêche d'âme Slots requis: 1 | Coût en PM: 5 | Coût: 1000 âmes En raison de son faible coût en PM et sa forte puissance au début du jeu, c'est un sort très utile pour n'importe quel lanceur de sort. Il est capable de tuer la plupart des ennemis en un ou deux coups jusqu'à un peu plus tard dans le jeu. Elle exige de verrouillage afin de pouvoir cibler correctement et à longue portée devient moins précis et donc plus facile à esquiver par des ennemis. thumb|leftTir de flamme Slots requis: 1 | Coût en PM: 9 | Coût: 1000 âmes C'est le sort d'attaque de base du jeux. La classe Magicien commence avec ce sort. Ayant presque le double du coût de la Flèche d'âme, ce sort n'est pourtant que légèrement plus fort. Aussi, il est un peu plus lent et donc plus faciles à esquiver. Bien qu'il soit coûteux, il peut être utile lorsque vous essayez de tuer des ennemis bien spécifiques. Certains ennemis, par exemple, les squelettes dans le monde 4, sont faibles au feu, faisant le Tir de flamme très utile contre eux. thumb|leftProtection Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 20 | Coût: 5000 âmes Ce sort assez utile crée une barrière protectrice autour de son lanceur. Il réduira les dégâts physiques subits de 30%. A cause de sa durée de 40 secondes et de son coût en mana, il est difficile d'essayer de toujours garder le sort actif. Le sort prend du temps a être lancé, aussi il est meilleur de le lancer avant un combat que pendant. Ce sort est le plus utile contre les boss ou contre les ennemis faisant beaucoup de dégâts. thumb|leftEnchante arme Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 20 | Coût: 5000 âmes Enchante Arme augmente un peu les dégâts de l'arme, selon la statistique de Magie du lanceur, le catalyseur utilisé, etc. Noter que toutes les armes ne sont pas compatibles avec ce sort, et que généralement, les armes infligeant déjà des dégâts de magie ou de feu ne peuvent être enchantées par aucun moyen ( Térébenthine, truc blanc collant, etc.) Il y a quelques exceptions, comme l’Épée de Sang Bleu. thumb|leftFarce du démon Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 4 | Coût: 500 âmes Un sort relativement inutile. Il crée un bruit a l'endroit visé, ce qui attirera les ennemis proches vers ce bruit. Il peut être utile pour contourner les ennemis, ou pour qu'ils tournent leur dos, les laissant ouverts a une attaque critique. thumb|leftPellicule d'eau Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 20 | Coût: 500 âmes Another fairly situational spell. This spell drastically reduces all fire damage taken. This spell is most useful against the bosses of Stonefang Tunnel, who all primarily use fire attacks. It is additionally helpful when trying to get past the flying dragons of Boletaria Castle and fighting Black Phantom Scirvir. Note that this spell is considered a caster buff. A player may only have one caster buff active at a time and may not apply a new one until the previous effect expires. thumb|leftManteau Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 10 | Coût: 500 âmes This spell makes you less visible to both creatures and enemy players for its thirty second duration. It stacks with similar effects such as the Graverobber's Ring and Thief's Ring. Note that this spell is considered a caster buff. A player may only have one caster buff active at a time and may not apply a new one until the previous effect expires. Sorts liés aux âmes des boss thumb|leftGarde Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 50 | Coût: âme du démon de fer S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell significantly reduces physical damage (more so then Protection). This is especially useful in New Game+ and higher. Attacks that might one-shot you normally (such as the Dragon God's punches) will be more survivable with Warding up. Note that this spell is considered a caster buff. A player may only have one caster buff active at a time and may not apply a new one until the previous effect expires. thumb|leftRayon d'âme Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 15 | Coût: âme du démon poupée S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke The upgraded version of Soul Arrow. It not only does more damage, it also goes through multiple enemies. This useful spell makes a good replacement of Soul Arrow in later levels when it becomes easier to recover MP through regen equipment and as MP recovering items become more affordable. thumb|leftFlêche cherche âme Slots requis: 2 MP | Coût en pm: 40 | Coût: âme du démon jaune S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell creates magical orbs that float around a player until they find a target to shoot an arrow at. Be wary however that running into walls or obstacles has a tendency to destroy any floating orbs. The number of orbs increases as the caster's Magic stat goes up (Magic: 10 = 1 arrow, 15 = 2 arrows, 19 = 3 arrows, 25 = 4 arrows, 31 = 5 arrows). thumb|leftRideau de feu Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 2 | Coût: âme du démon résistant S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell will rapidly shoot low damage fireballs at the target. Additionally, the caster can move while casting this spell. thumb|leftBoule de feu Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 20 | Coût: âme du démon dragon S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell is the upgraded version of Flame Toss. It has all the same drawbacks of Flame Toss, but it does do slightly more damage. Also, it has a small explosion radius when it hits something, making it somewhat more useful against tightly packed groups of enemies. thumb|leftArme légère Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 50 | Coût: âme du démon d'argent S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke Will significantly increase the damage of melee weapons it is used on based on magic stat, catalyst used, etc (more then Enchant Weapon). The same restrictions on magic weapons for Enchant Weapon applies for this spell as well. thumb|leftNuage d'acide Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 30 | Coût: âme du démon érodé S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell drastically reduces the durability of any equipment affected targets are using. While completely useless in PvE, this spell has interesting applications in PvP. Characters who stand in the cloud too long will have all their equipment broken, making them defenseless and unable to pose any serious threat. Keep in mind that equipment with very high durability can stay in the cloud for longer periods of time, so it is hard to destroy the larger weapons and more powerful armor. At the very least, anyone affected by Acid Cloud for too long will have a hefty repair cost. thumb|leftNuage empoisonné Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 15 | Coût: âme du démon grouillant S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke Creates a cloud of poison in front of the caster that lasts several seconds. Any npc, creature, or enemy phantom that comes in contact with the cloud becomes poisoned suffering 5 points of damage per second for the next three minutes or 900 total damage. While poisoned healing effects are halved. Many players find this spell useful for dealing with tough opponents as most enemies can be killed with just one or two castings of this spell. thumb|leftNuage mortel Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 30 | Coût: âme du démon au sang pur S'apprend auprès de Sage Freke This spell is similar to Poison Cloud, but will inflict Plague upon targets instead. The plague effect is more potent than the poison effect of Poison Cloud, but will not work on bosses. Having any combination of the cloud spells can be very effective in PvP against melee characters, as it helps to "herd" and keep back anyone not willing to run through the clouds and suffer their effects. thumb|leftTempête de feu Slots requis: 3 MP | Coût en pm: 100 | Coût: âme du démon dragon S'apprend auprès de Yuria Firestorm is the most damaging spell in the game, if it hits. When casting Firestorm, a large number of flame pillars appear around the caster in random spots. Each of these pillars can deal massive damage, and against larger enemies (or unlucky players) the pillars can hit multiple times, multiplying the damage done. For several of the larger bosses, a lucky and well-placed Firestorm could deal enough damage to kill them in a single cast. The applications in PvP are more limited as it can be easily rolled out of, and the caster must be very close to cast the spell. thumb|leftEnflammer Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 18 | Coût: âme du démon résistant S'apprend auprès de Yuria This spell will create a large flame directly in front of the caster. The range is very short but it can deal a large amount of damage and has a faster casting time then any other magic spell aside from Firespray. thumb|leftArme maudite Slots requis: 3 | Coût en pm: 100 | Coût: âme du démon d'argent S'apprend auprès de Yuria Like the rest of the _____ Weapon line of spells, this spell increases damage done with melee weapons. Curse Weapon will allow the caster to deal 50% more damage with the enchanted weapon, but the weapon itself becomes cursed. While cursed, the weapon will slowly sap away the wielders hit points. This spell is not recommended without some way to recover HP easily be it through regen equipment or a large supply of healing herbs. thumb|leftSoif d'âme Slots requis: 3 | Coût en pm: 200 | Coût: âme du démon jaune S'apprend auprès de Yuria This spell increases the amount of Souls obtained while under its effect. However, due to its extremely high cost and its very short duration, this spell is very limited in its uses. It is best cast right before killing a boss while it is low on HP. It can also be useful to cast right before using Soul Sucker on a target, although many characters will not have enough MP to support that combo. Note that this spell is considered a caster buff. A player may only have one caster buff active at a time and may not apply a new one until the previous effect expires. thumb|leftRelief Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 10 | Coût: âme du démon au sang pur S'apprend auprès de Yuria This spell will fully recover the target Phantom's HP, MP, and status. While being the only spell in the game to heal other players, it is not very useful due to its very long casting time, extremely short range (you have to be touching them), and its limited use. thumb|leftAspire-âme Slots requis: 3 | Coût en pm: 100 Coût: âme de la jeune fille en noir S'apprend auprès de Yuria This spell will instantly kill any non-boss enemy, and award the caster with double the regular amount of souls. The major drawback to this spell however aside from its mana cost and spell slot requirement is its cast time and range. It is a melee touch spell that takes several seconds to cast, meaning it can only be used after sneaking up on enemies that are completely unaware of the caster. This spell is most useful when running from the Old Hero's Archstone to the Adjudicator's Archstone in the Shrine of Storms, as most of the enemies normally stand facing the other direction. Against players this spell will drain a single Soul Level, awarding the caster with the number of Souls it took to acquire that level.